


When Your Hand's Not Enough

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those nights his hand was not enough to get what he needs, but the King was far too frustrated at this point to even try and seek help from another. Thorin definitely does not molest his pillow in this fic.......nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Hand's Not Enough

⇜⋈⇝ ╾ It was one of those nights his hand was not enough to get what he needs, but the King was far too frustrated at this point to even try and seek help from another. Thorin had been thinking on what he could do and let his eyes wander over his room while his hand continued to toy with his cock jutting free from the opening of his trousers. It’s only when his eyes settled on his bed that an idea hit him and his face flushes a nice pink shade. It was a ridiculous idea, but one he’s definitely tried in his youth. The King gives a quiet huffing breath as he lets himself go so that he could stand up from his chair and proceed to strip off his clothing. 

╾ Once Thorin was naked he steps away from the neatly folded clothing draped over his chair and heads right for his door first to lock it before moving to the bed. The dwarf climbs up onto the bed and shuffles across the surface on his hands and knees until he was kneeling in the center of his bed. The fur felt good against his bare skin and he takes a moment to run his fingers through the thick back fur with his hands. Thorin thought about laying flat on the bed and grinding himself against those furs that way, but he didn’t want to have to clean the furs later when he made a mess. He felt like a little dwarfling again as he grabs for one of his pillows and places it between his parted thighs.

╾ With a little adjustments to the way it was resting, the King was able to get it pushed right up against his cock and balls just right. His face was still flushed as he glanced back towards his door to check to make sure he had the locks done up with an almost shy demeanor. When Thorin sees that the door was indeed fixed the right way he turns back around and focuses once more on the plump pillow between his legs. He gives a small rock of his hips forwards and lets out a hushed little breath from his nose with the feeling of the fabric rubbing across his dick. He does another, then another, and another with all equally slow thrusts as the dwarf figures out exactly how he wants to have the pillow grinding against his hardened flesh.

╾ Thorin gives another handful of those same slow movements before he picks up the pace when he reaches a hand forwards to rest on the bed in front of him. This new angle has the King spreading his legs a bit wider so he could reach and still be able to grind fully against the pillow, but it also allows his piercings in the head of his prick to shift too and Thorin keens softly when the ring gets pulled on in just the right way. That causes the dwarf to pick up his pace yet again and really start thrusting his hips against his pillow, making the muscles flex in his back more. ❝Hhng hhaa, yes!❞ Thorin moans sweetly to his pillow when he drops his head forwards to hang down before him. His hair shifts forwards and falls around his face when his body starts to shiver as his arousal builds within his heated body. 

╾ It’s not long after that that Thorin begins to sweat with his ministrations and his eyelids have dropped shut. The dwarf had not expected this to work so quickly, yet here he is rutting against a pillow and approaching his orgasm simmering low in his trembling body. His fingers on one hand have gripped tighter to the furs he still held while the other cups the pillow up harder against his gyrating hips more when his body shivers a little harder this time. ❝F-fuck...!!❞ Thorin huffs out in a little keening moan that follows right after his voice when his balls begin to draw up. His cock pulses hard once, twice more before his body spasms in a constant mild shiver when come spurts from the tip of his cock hole. 

╾ Thorin thrusts as best he could a few more times, come slicking the way now as it soaks up into the fabrics of his pillow a bit. He was still in a daze that that had even worked when the dwarf finally comes to a stop. His body still trembles only slightly while the King takes a moment to just kneel there without moving. Thorin doesn’t let himself really think about the fact he’d just fucked his pillow because he was too stubborn to leave his rooms to go looking for a willing hand. He does file away this little adventure to use another time when he cannot bring himself to that edge with his hand and climbs out of the bed to clean up himself and his pillow.

⋘ End ⋙ ╾ ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
